Eyeglasses (Sing 2016)
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: There's no one on Earth that won't require the use of eyeglasses at least once in their life, young or old. And Eddie really tried not to laugh at his best friend's new look.


**Eyeglasses (Sing 2016):**

 **Summary: There's no one on Earth that won't require the use of eyeglasses at least once in their life, young or old. And Eddie really tried not to laugh at his best friend's new look.**

Buster sighed as he tried to refocus his vision on the documents at hand. Last week, he visited the ophthalmologist to get a test made. And he just couldn't wait for two in the afternoon to pick up those glasses. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus again. No luck. He looked around the office. Everything seemed to be looking fine. From afar. He looked down at his documents and sighed again. His vision was blurred a bit, not much, but enough to not to understand his own handwriting. Or pretty much everything that wasn't far away. He shrugged and just hoped that he had written the right thing. He exited the office with the papers under his arms and made his way down stairs into the main part of the theater. He almost tripped with some cables he could have sworn weren't there before.

"Mr. Moon?" Johnny asked.

Buster looked at him and was taken aback that he could barely distinguish which was the black leather jacket and which one was his black fur. "Uh… Yes, Johnny?"

"I was wondering… I already decided on what song I want to perform for the next show." He handed him a piece of paper that was, what Buster assumed, was the song tittle and lyrics. He gulped.

"Sure, Johnny!" He had no idea what song he had picked, but he trusted the gorilla enough to choose a great song.

"Thanks, Mr. Moon!" He took back the paper and walked.

"Geez…" Buster rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming up.

"Mr. Moon! I baked a cake! You want a slice?" Meena asked him when he passed by her. Up close, the young elephant was just a blur of pastel colors blended together. He could tell she was holding something in her hands, probably the slice of cake she offered.

"Um… No, thank you, Meena. Maybe later. I'm still full from lunch." He loved her cakes, he really did, but honestly, he was not going to eat something he could barely see.

The elephant nodded. "Alright, I'll save this one for you then."

The koala walked and looked back to his documents. He hoped this were right. "What the…"

"Mr. Moon!" Rosita and Gunter walked towards him. "We can't decide on what type of red should we wear for the Christmas special." Rosita said.

"Cobalt red or passion red?" Gunter held up two red outfits.

Buster tried to focus his vision, but the outfits were blurry. They were the same shade of red for Pete's sake! "Um… Passion Red?"

The pigs happily nodded and went back to their changing rooms.

"Mrs. Crawley!" He called.

"Yes, Mr. Moon?"

"What time is it?" He covered his watch with his hand just in case anyone made a comment on why he was asking the time when he had a watch.

"One and a half in the afternoon, sir."

Buster groaned. He should get going. "Mr. Moon!" ' _Ah! For crying out loud!_ ' He thought.

"Yes, Ash?" He asked nicely, but in reality, he was getting pissed off because he couldn't see properly.

Ash groaned. "It's Mike. It's my turn to use the stage, but he just took over it without asking for permission!"

Buster sighed. It was always the same battle with those two. "Alright, let's go. I'll talk to him." They walked towards the stage where Mike was rehearsing.

"Mike?"

"Yeah? I'm rehearsing, you know." The mouse snapped.

Buster tried to focus his vision on the mouse and found that he only saw a blur of white and red. "Yes, I see that, but it is Ash's turn to use the stage, you already had your time. If you want to rehearse again, you have to wait until the rest have practiced at least once."

The mouse rolled his eyes. "What she does is not music! She just screams and makes my ears want to explode with that thing she calls guitar."

"Watch it, pipsqueak!" Ash snapped at the mouse.

"Please, calm down. There's no need to call each other names."

"Mr. Moon!" Johnny jumped into the scene. "Mr. Noddleman says I can't use this song for the show. He says is too slow for the type of show we are doing."

"Well… I'll talk to him…"

"Mr. Moon! I wrapped up a piece of cake for you to take home." Meena said as she walked in with a plate wrapped in foil.

"Thank you, Meena, but—"

"Moon Moon!" Gunter yelled as he frantically ran towards him. Buster groaned at the nickname. "Our outfits can't be used for a Christmas special!"

"Cobalt red sounds more like it." Rosita said.

"That's nice, but—"

"Buster!" Eddie walked into the stage. "Do you have the layout plans for the show?"

Buster handed him the documents he was writing earlier and Eddie looked through them. "Uh, Buster? I can't barely understand what the heck you wrote here. I only see gibberish."

"Well…"

Soon enough they were all arguing and snapping and yelling and trying to communicate. But the koala couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, ENOUGH!" He yelled. He was beyond stressed. He was a grumpy koala. And nobody liked a grumpy koala. The others stared at him in shock. Why? Well, Buster never yelled.

The koala sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

Buster looked at them. "I'll be back in an hour." He walked away and accidentally hit his nose with a column. In his defense, he didn't saw it. He groaned and marched the other way and out of the exit door.

During the hour, Mike decided to give the stage back to Ash, Gunter and Rosita settled for simple red for their outfits, Meena handed down cake while singing, Johnny tried to pick another song and Eddie tried to figure out what the heck was written in those papers. Oh, and Mrs. Crawley offered coffee to which they carefully declined for fear of finding her missing eyeball in one of those mugs.

Finally Buster came back. "Hey, Buster!" Eddie called and handed him the papers. "Listen, I really need these papers to prepare the music, bro."

"Don't worry, Eddie, I'll write them off as soon as I can." The koala walked away, but hadn't had shown his face.

Eddie arched and eyebrow. "Buster, you feeling alright?"

"Never been better, Eddie." He turned around and faced the sheep. "Never been better." He smiled.

Eddie gasped. He saw a pair of black eyeglasses on top of Buster's nose. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress a laugh.

The koala frowned. "What's so funny?"

The sheep laughed. "You're using glasses."

"Yes, I am. So?"

"Is that why you were so stressed? Now it makes sense the gibberish in that paper."

Buster rolled his eyes. "Yes, Eddie. I know."

"You look funny." He chuckled.

"You're next on the list, though. We're both the same age. The ophthalmologist said I need these because of age."

Eddie stopped laughing and thought about it. He wouldn't look good with glasses. "Sorry, man. But now that I think about it, you look like…"

"My dad? Yeah, I guess I do." He lowered his ears with a sad smile. "But it's ok."

"Mr. Moon? You're wearing glasses?" Johnny asked as he came into the room with the others after him.

"Yes, Johnny, I am." He adjusted them a bit. "Now let me see that song." He looked down at the paper Johnny handed him and smiled. "This is a great choice!"

Johnny smiled.

"Ash, did you practice?" He asked and the porcupine nodded. He turned to the pigs. "Did you settled on a color?"

"Simple red." They said.

"Perfect."

"I left your slice of cake in your office."

"Thank you, Meena."

"And I think you look like a loser with those glasses." Mike commented. The cast members rolled their eyes; an insult from Mike was never welcomed or uncommon.

Buster sighed, picked the mouse up by the suit, and much to the rodent's protests, the koala dumped him inside a box with costumes. They laughed when they heard the mouse's muffled profanities coming out of the box. Buster smirked. "Alright, guys. Back to work."

 **Thanks for reading guys! And also, thank you for reading my other Sing 2016 fics '** _ **Taking out the Trash**_ **' and '** _ **At Loss**_ **'. Your comments mean a lot. You can expect other stories too!**


End file.
